Recessed lighting is used in a number of different applications. In a number of cases, recessed lighting uses LED technology to provide one or more of a number of benefits, including but not limited to decreased energy consumption, reduced maintenance, and increased efficacy. As with most lighting technologies, LED lighting systems can generate heat energy that needs to be dissipated from certain components (e.g., the LED, the control board, the LED driver) of the LED lighting system so that those components can operate more efficiently and last longer. LED technologies used with recessed lighting involve relatively confined spaces, and the dissipation of heat energy becomes more important.